


Kefka in Kingdomland

by eiremauve



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiremauve/pseuds/eiremauve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a holiday gift for Quorothorn. He wanted something that involved Kefka in Kingdom Hearts. A very short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kefka in Kingdomland

Sora and Riku and Kairi were heading to Disney Castle to ask Queen Minnie to clarify what the King wrote in his letter. Before they could enter the castle, a clown dropped down from the sky yelling.

"YOU WILL PUT ME IN THE NEXT VIDEOGAME!" he was shouting. And some other stuff, too, but the trio couldn't make it out.

"What videogame" said Sora, completely and totally confused.

Kairi started giggling.

"I think he is kind of mad." Riku replied dryly. "The videogame might exist only in his mind."

Then Kefka started attempting to bombard the castle.

"How rude!" Queen Minnie squeaked indignantly as she ran out, using her light-ability to stop it. She had gotten better at it, since she had been practicing so much recently.

Kefka continued to attempt to attack it, but the trio used their keyblades and sent him back from whence he came.

"What a weirdo." said Sora.


End file.
